Question: $\sqrt{\dfrac{36}{169}} = $
$\begin{aligned} &\phantom{=}\sqrt{\dfrac{36}{169}} \\\\ &= \dfrac{\sqrt{36}}{\sqrt{169}} \end{aligned}$ $= \dfrac{6}{13}$